Mickie and Trish Anniversary
by mickietrish4eva
Summary: Mickie and Trish celebrates their 2 year anniversary. Mickie has a surprise for her. What is it? Will Trish like it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mickie and Trish Anniversary

Couple: Mickie/Trish, Ashley/Lita, Beth, Randy, Legacy

Summary: Mickie, Lita, and Beth went to a club, while Trish, Ashley, and Maria are having a sleepover at Mickie and Trish's hotel room. Mickie, Lita, and Beth got into a fight at the club. The next morning Trish, Ashley and Maria goes to wake them up, and when Mickie, Lita and Beth woke up, they saw them with a couple of bruises and bandage. Mickie has a surprise for Trish on their anniversary. Will Trish like it?

Mickie and Trish were in their hotel room getting ready. Mickie just got out of the shower and was in a towel, while Trish was getting some stuff ready for the sleepover.

"Babe, do you have to go" Trish pouted

"Baby, you know I don't want to, but we need to spend some time with our friends" Mickie yelled form the bathroom

Mickie came out of the bathroom and went to put on some clothes. Trish had another idea in her head. Trish wrapped her arms from behind mickie's waist and began kissing mickie's neck.

"How about we have some fun, before you leave" Trish said in a sexy, seductive voice

"Mmmm, I don't know" Mickie teased

"Babe, what do you mean you don't know" Trish whined

Mickie didn't answer; she begin to kiss Trish and moved both of them towards the bed. Mickie laid Trish on the bed and climbed on top of her. They were making out, until Mickie began to remove Trish's clothes. After Trish's clothes were removed, Trish kissed Mickie and pulled off the towel Mickie had on. Trish flipped Mickie, so that she was on top of her and made her way down to Mickie's leg. Trish was licking and French kissing mickie's pussy until Mickie came. Trish kissed her way up to mickie's body and kissed Mickie lightly on her lips. Mickie made her way down Trish's body and returned the favor. About 5 minutes later, Mickie collapsed next to Trish. Trish had her head on mickie's chest and her arms wrapped around mickie's waist and their legs were tangle up together. Mickie wrapped her arms tightly around Trish. They stayed in this position for a few minutes until Mickie said something.

"Baby, as much as I like to stay with you, I have to get ready" Mickie said kissing Trish lightly. "Our friends are going to be here in an hour"

"I know, but I want to spend some time with you babe" Trish said

"Me too, baby" Mickie said pecking Trish again. "How about me and you spend the day together tomorrow. After all it's our two year anniversary"

"Sure, babe" Trish replied with a grin before kissing Mickie. They made out for a few minutes until Mickie got out of bed.

"Where are you going, hunny" Trish asked

"I need another shower" Mickie said.

"Do you want to join me?" Mickie asked, her hands lightly stroking Trish's thighs and legs.

"Yeah I do" Trish replied, wrapping her arms behind mickie's waist. With that they made their way to the bathroom. About 30 minutes later Mickie and Trish dressed. Trish changed the sheets and then went over to the couch. They were sitting on the couch making out, waiting for the others to show. There was a knock on the door and Trish went to answer it. It was Maria, Lita, Beth, and Ashley.

"Hey guys" Mickie & Trish said

Hey Micks, hey Trish" They all replied

"Are you ready to go Micks" Lita asked

"Yeah I am" Mickie replied. "Alright, lets go"

Lita gave Ashley a kiss, and Mickie gave Trish a kiss, while Beth said bye to everyone.

Before they were out the door, Trish said something.

"No flirting, baby" Trish said to Mickie with a smile, making everyone laugh

"But baby, where's the fun in that" Mickie said pouting. Lita was laughing at the couple, and making jokes about Mickie.

"Hey what are you laughing at sweetie" Ashley asked. "You know it goes the same for you"

"Hey" Lita said pouting. Trish, Ashley and Beth burst out laughing.

"Fine we won't flirt" Mickie and Lita said both with a cute pout.

"Good" Trish and Ashley smirked

Mickie kissed Trish and Lita kissed Ashley. Ashley and Lita broke apart, but Trish wouldn't break apart from Mickie.

"Umm, Trish, could you let go of mickie's lip?" Ashley said with a smirked

"Umm, how about No" Trish said teasing, going back to kissing Mickie again

"Trish" Everyone yelled except Mickie

"Fine, ruin all my fun" Trish pouted

"Babe, I'll see you tomorrow" Mickie said, kissing Trish one more time.

"Okay, but where are you guys staying?" Trish asked

"In my hotel room" Beth replied. "Just wake us up when you guys go out for breakfast"

"Alright" Maria said. "Now get out of here"

"Jeez, so rude" Mickie said sticking her tongue out. Trish playfully pushed Mickie's tongue inside with her finger.

"Fine we'll leave" Mickie said. Giving Trish a quick peck, Mickie then left with the others.

**At the Club**

Mickie, Beth, and Lita were sitting at a table, drinking. They had been at the club for about 30 minutes. They danced a few songs, but then went back to the table and drank again. A few minutes later, a tall, blonde girl came up to the table and began to flirt with Mickie, asking her if she wanted to dance. Mickie declined, and told her that she was in a relationship. The girl still gave Mickie her number and left. All her friends began to laugh. About 10 minutes later, a redhead came over and began to flirt with Lita. Lita was about to declined, but before anyone could do or say anything, the redhead's girlfriend came up and asked what the hell is going on. Before anyone knew it the person took a swing at Lita, and they began to fight. Mickie and Beth got involve and Mickie got deck above the eye. She had cut and was holding her ribs from where she got punched and kicked and Lita and Beth had a couple of bruises. They left the club and went back to the hotel room.

**At The Sleepover**

The girls were talking about their relationships.

"So Ashley, how are you and Lita doing?" Maria asked

"We're doing fine. It's been the best year I ever had" Ashley replied smiling. Trish and Maria began to laugh

"Hey, don't laugh at me, Maria. I know that you have a certain crush on a certain legend killer" Ashley smirked. Maria started to blush.

"No I don't. Beside he's mickie's brother, why would I want to date him" Maria said

"Just because Randy's mickie's brother doesn't make an excuse" Trish said. "If you want I could ask Mickie too see who he likes"

"Yeah, whatever. So how are you and Mickie doing" Maria asked trying to change the subject

Trish smirked because she knew Maria was trying to change the subject. "Mickie and I are doing great. We're celebrating our two year anniversary tomorrow" Trish said with a smile

"Damn. I don't know how Mickie put up with you that long" Ashley smirked

"Shut up Ash" Trish said hitting her with a pillow. Before anyone else could say anything, they began to hit each other with the pillows. There was a knock on the door and Trish went to answer it.

"Lita what are you doing here. I thought you guys were at the club" Trish asked

"Well Mickie asked me if I could get of her clothes for tomorrow and we came back early because we didn't want to stay out that long" Lita said

"Oh, so where's Mickie" Trish said letting Lita inside

"Mickie is asleep. Apparently she had too much to drink" Lita lied

Everyone burst out laughing. Trish got a couple of mickie's clothes and gave them to lita.

"Alright, here are some of her clothes. We'll see you tomorrow" Trish said

"Yeah see you guys tomorrow" Lita said giving Ashley a kiss and then leaving.

The next morning Mickie, Lita and Beth were asleep. They patched up each other, but there were still bruises and Mickie had been stitched up above the eye. There was a knock on the door. Lita and Beth both woke up, but Mickie was still asleep, in the other bedroom. Beth answered the door and saw it was Maria, Trish and Ashley. She let them in.

"Hey guys" Beth said

"Hey Beth" They replied

Ashley went over to lita and gave her a kiss and sat on her lap.

"Where's Mickie" Trish asked looking for her girlfriend.

"She's still sleeping in the other bedroom" Lita said

"Not anymore" Mickie said, holding her head." Why are you guys so loud" This had everyone laughing

Trish went over to Mickie and kissed her.

"Morning, babe" Trish said

"Morning to you too" Mickie replied. "Happy anniversary"

"Happy anniversary too" Trish said happily, kissing her again. Trish looked into mickie's eyes but when she did she saw Mickie had some stitches above her right eye.

"Baby, what happened?" Trish asked, lightly stroking mickie's face

"Ask Lita" Mickie said. Everyone looked at Lita.

"Sweetie what happened?" Ashley asked

"Well, you see Mickie and I were approach by some girls. There was a blonde one, who flirted with Mickie and was trying to make a move on her, but Mickie declined, but the girl still gave Mickie her number. She left but about 10 minutes later another girl came over and began to flirt with me. I was about to tell her no when her girlfriend came up and ask what was going on, but I couldn't say anything because she deck me and then one thing led to another and Mickie and Beth began to fight her friends who came to help her" Lita said. Everyone was shock.

"Are you guys okay" Maria asked

"Yeah we are. Lita, Me and Mickie walked away with some bruised ribs and Mickie got a cut above her eye" Beth said

"Are you sure you're okay" Ashley asked Lita, who she was sitting on.

"Yeah, I am, but I think you should ask Mickie that" Lita replied looking at Trish

"Are you okay babe" Trish asked wrapping her arms around mickie's waist tightly from behind

"Yeah I am, but could you not hold me that tight, baby" Mickie said. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry" Trish said, kissing Mickie before whispering that she will help her feel better later in her ear and dirty things"

Mickie just smile and her and Trish made their way towards the couch.

"So are we getting breakfast" Lita asked

"Yes, Lita we are getting breakfast" Mickie said rolling her eyes

"How about we meet up in the lobby in thirty minutes" Trish asked

"Sure" Everyone said. They all left and went to their hotel rooms to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone meet up in the lobby. Mickie called Randy, Ted, and Cody and asked if they wanted to join them. They went to the lobby and then left and went to get breakfast. They went through a drive through and got their food and went back to Randy's room to eat. They were eating and talking about tonight's matches. Mickie had Trish on her lap, while the others were on the couches.

"So what are your guys' matches?" Lita asked

"Well, Cody, and me have a tag team match against the Miz and John Morrison" Ted answered

"And what about you Randy" Ashley asked

"I have a match against John Cena for the WWE Championship" Randy said

"What about you guys" Cody asked

"Well, Me, Trish, and Ashley have a match against Candice, Victoria, and Layla" Lita said

"So if you guys have a divas tag team match, what do you and Beth have, sis" Randy asked

"Well, me and Beth are defending our tag team titles against Melina and Kelly Kelly, and then later on I have a one on one match against Kelly Kelly, defending the women title" Mickie said. Kelly doesn't know that Randy is here brother and that she is dating Trish, so she is jealous because she thinks is dating him.

"Babe, why do you have two matches?" Trish asked

"Because Vince wants me to start a feud with Kelly Kelly" Mickie said

"So how long is the feud?" Ted asked

"Up until hell in a cell" Mickie replied

"So when does the storyline begin?" Beth asked

"Well during the tag team match when Kelly turns heel" Mickie said

They continued to talk until the guys left to the gym. The girls went to the mall. Mickie and Trish walk hand in hand and Lita and Ashley did the same. They went to a couple of stores and bought some stuff. Trish told the others that she and Mickie were going to a store by themselves and that they would meet them at the food court. Trish dragged Mickie to Victoria Secrets, where Mickie bought a couple of underwear and lingerie. Trish had decided to tease Mickie so she pulled Mickie into one of the fitting room and tried on different lingerie as a show for Mickie. Mickie and Trish met with the others around 1. They got food and ate. Mickie got a called from the jewelry place saying that the ring she bought and necklace were ready. Mickie was going to propose to Trish tonight. Mickie told Trish and the others she needed to run an errand and that she would meet them at the arena. Mickie peck Trish on the lips and left.

Later that night raw started and the others arrived. Mickie came 10 minutes later. Mickie found Trish and kissed her and told her that they would leave after her matches to celebrate their anniversary. Mickie was planning to propose to Trish on the beach. She packed a romantic picnic. Raw was near the end. Mickie and Beth defended their tag team titles and Lita, Trish and Ashley won their tag team match along with Cody and Ted. Mickie match was next. Mickie gave Trish a kiss and left. It was single match. Mickie had the upper hand until Kelly Kelly rolled out of the ring and got a chair and smack Mickie on the head, making mickie's eye above open again, resulting in a disqualification. Legacy came out and Kelly ran out of the ring. Mickie and Legacy went to the trainer's office, where Mickie got stitched up. Trish and the others came in.

"Micks are you okay" Everyone asked

"I think" Mickie said

"Babe, are you sure you're okay" Trish asked hugging Mickie

"Yeah" Mickie said wincing

"What the hell was Kelly's problem?" Mickie asked

"I don't know, sis" Randy said

Before anyone said anything else Kelly came in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Trish yelled. Mickie quickly wrapped her arms around Trish's waist and held her before Trish did anything. Trish settled into mickie's arm and calmed down a little bit.

"Well, I came to get checked out" Kelly replied sarcastically, before she turned to Randy and began to flirt.

"Hey Randy" Kelly flirted

"What do you want? I don't have time for you" Randy replied coldly, before turning to Mickie. "Micks are you ready"

"Yeah lets go" Mickie said. Trish intertwined their hands together and walked out with the others, leaving a fuming Kelly. Mickie and Trish gather their stuff and left after saying goodbye to the others. Randy had beaten John for the WWE championship. Mickie and Trish got ready to celebrate their anniversary. Mickie blindfolded Trish until they got there. Trish kept asking what the surprise was.

"Babe, where are we going?" Trish asked

"Sweetie, I'm not telling you, beside we're almost there" Mickie said.

Mickie led Trish to the beach and to where the romantic picnic was. Mickie removed Trish's blindfold and Trish was shocked by what she saw.

"Happy two year anniversary, baby" Mickie said with her arms around Trish

"Happy anniversary baby. Did you really do this for us?" Trish asked kissing Mickie

"Yeah I did. I want tonight to be special" Mickie said. "Now come on lets go eat"

Mickie and Trish ate, occasionally feeding each other. They were done eating and were now looking at the beach. Mickie thought this was a good time to do it.

"Babe, I want to ask you something" Mickie said. "We have been together for two years and it has been the best years of my life, and I love you so much. So what I'm saying is will you marry me?" Mickie asked

Trish was now crying. She wanted to marry Mickie and was now shocked when Mickie propose. The only that came out of Trish's mouth was "Yes"

"Yes" Mickie said happily

"Yes" Trish replied. Mickie put the ring on Trish's finger and Trish then tackled Mickie and kissed her passionately. They broke apart when the need for oxygen.

"I love you, and I can't wait till I tell our friends and become your wife" Trish said kissing Mickie again

"I love you too babe and I can't wait either" Mickie said looking in Trish's eyes before leaning in and kissing her.


End file.
